Pasheedo
by Cream
Summary: Daniel bekommt eine Katze und das SGC ein Maskottchen


Autor: Cream eMail: Cream0575@aol.com Fandom: Stargate SG1 Staffel: 4 Rating: G Hauptpersonen: D, andere Typ der Story: Hurt/Comfort, Humor Zusammenfassung: Daniel bekommt eine Katze und das SGC ein Maskottchen Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors. Danksagung: Vielen Dank an meine Beta "Glasfeder" und ihren schrägen Kater "Lefti" für die interessanten Ratschläge in Sachen Katzenhaltung. ( Warnung: keine Feedback: Sehr gerne solange sie konstruktiv ist!!! "Flames" werden ausgelacht.  
  
  
  
Titel: Pasheedo by Cream  
  
  
  
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Daniel!"  
  
Daniel sprang völlig überrascht einen Schritt zurück als plötzlich die Lichter in der SGC-Kantine ansprangen und seine Freunde lachend vor ihm standen. Noch völlig geschockt nahm er die Papierhütchen, Luftschlangen und das Banner wo "Happy Birthday Weltraumäffchen!" in großen bunten Buchstaben draufgeschrieben stand, wahr.  
  
"Kommen Sie, Daniel. Pusten Sie die Kerzen aus," drängte ihn Jack. Erst jetzt fiel Daniels Blick auf die große Geburtstagstorte, auf der so viele Kerzen brannten, wie auf einem Kindergeburtstag. "Jack, was geht denn hier vor?" "Wonach sieht es denn für Sie aus?" lachte Jack, "wir haben neulich festgestellt, dass wir in den vergangenen Jahren immer versäumt haben, Ihren Geburtstag zu feiern. Entweder waren wir unterwegs auf gefährlicher Mission oder es lag etwas anderes an. Dieses Jahr wollten wir einfach sicher gehen, dass Ihr Geburtstag nicht vergessen wird und die letzten Jahre in einer großen Party nachfeiern." Hinter ihm ertönte zustimmendes Gejohle und Geklatsche.  
  
Daniel war total gerührt. Noch nie hatte jemand sich die Mühe gemacht, für ihn eine Geburtstagsfeier auszurichten. Auch als Kind hatte er eigentlich nie richtig Geburtstag gefeiert. Seine Eltern hatten sich, als sie noch in Ägypten gelebt hatten, immer den Tag für ihn freigenommen und die Ausgrabungsarbeiten unterbrochen, um den Tag mit Daniel verbringen zu können. Als Geburtstagsgeschenk hatte Daniel immer bestimmen dürfen, was sie an seinem Geburtstag unternehmen würden, denn vernünftiges Spielzeug war in der Wüste schwer zu beschaffen. Außerdem konnte er sich sehr gut mit den Kindern der ägyptischen Arbeiter beschäftigen, richtiges Spielzeug war daher nicht wichtig. Eines der anderen Kinder hatte einen Fussball gehabt und meistens hatten sie sich ihre Zeit mit Fussball vertrieben.  
  
Nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren und er in verschieden Pflegefamilien untergebracht wurde, hatten sich die Pflegeeltern kaum um seinen Geburtstag gekümmert. Er war immer nur kurz in einer Familie, so dass sie es für überflüssig gehalten hatten, ihm Geschenke zu besorgen. In einigen Familien hatte man ihm höchstens einen selbstgebackenen Kuchen oder Kekse geschenkt und dafür war er schon sehr dankbar gewesen. Auch später auf dem College wurde sein Geburtstag oft übergangen, da meistens wichtige Prüfungen anstanden oder er mit seinem Professor durch Südamerika reiste und ihm als Assistent an Ausgrabungen zur Seite stand.  
  
Umso mehr wurde ihm jetzt bewusst, was für gute Freunde er hier im SGC gefunden hatte. Freunde, die so viele Mühen auf sich genommen hatten um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen hatten.  
  
Lachend pustete er die Kerzen auf der Torte aus und Jack begann sogleich, sie in Stücke zu schneiden und zu verteilen. Als Daniel von der Torte probierte schmeckte er die herrliche Erdbeerfüllung und die köstliche Sahne. "Wenn Sie aufgegessen haben," und Janet zupfte Daniel am Ärmel, "müssen Sie gleich Ihre Geschenke auspacken, Daniel." "Geschenke?" Daniel sah Jack und Janet überrascht an. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass es nach der Überraschung und der Torte auch noch Geschenke für ihn geben würde. "Das ist korrekt, Daniel Jackson. Wir haben Dir zu Deinem Geburtstag Geschenke gekauft, wie es bei den Ta´uri Brauch ist," erklärte Teal´C.  
  
"Leute, ich weiss gar nicht was ich sagen soll" lächelte Daniel sichtlich gerührt. Sam nahm ihn beim Arm und führte ihn rüber zu einem Tisch, auf dem mehrere buntverpackte Geschenke standen. Zögernd nahm Daniel das erste Geschenk in die Hand und öffnete es vorsichtig, um das Papier nicht zu zerreissen. Es wäre zu schade drum, dachte er sich.  
  
Als er den Karton öffnete staunte er nicht schlecht. Eine Katze, oder genauer gesagt, eine altägyptische Katzenstatue. "Ich hoffe sie gefällt Dir, Daniel Jackson. Ich dachte, sie würde in Deinem Apartment gut aussehen. Ta´uri wählen oft Gegenstände für ihre Wohnungen, die keinen praktischen Nutzen erzielen." "Danke sehr, Teal´C. Sie ist wirklich sehr schön," sagte Daniel ehrlich und griff nach dem nächsten Geschenk. Als er den Umschlag öffnete und die Karte las musste er laut lachen. "Das ist eine Art Gutschein für die Konditorei an der Hauptstrasse. Sie haben von heute an die Möglichkeit für die nächsten drei Monate soviele Schokolade-Wallnuss-Kekse und Pralinen zu essen, wie sie mögen. Und alles auf meine Rechnung." "Danke Sam, dass war sehr ...äh..., gedankenvoll von Ihnen," und Daniel konnte es kaum erwarten, vielleicht noch heute nach Feierabend dort vorbeizufahren und sich fürs Wochenende einzudecken.  
  
Jack bemerkte ganz nebenbei, dass diese Art Geschenk auch für ihn das Richtige sein würde, wenn sein nächster Geburtstag anstand und die Bemerkung löste viel Gelächter in der Runde aus und Jack war für einen Moment irritiert. "Colonel, ich verspreche Ihnen schon heute im voraus einen Gutschein zu Ihrem Geburtstag, wenn auch nicht für die Konditorei, sondern fürs Fitness- Center," lachte General Hammond. Die anderen Gäste lachten mit, bis auf Teal´C, der nur amüsiert eine Augenbraue hob. "Ich bin nicht dick!" sagte O´Neill beleidigt, schnappte sich einen Teller mit Torte und schaufelte frustriert die süsse Masse in sich hinein, während die Musik lauter gedreht wurde und die Party so richtig anfing.  
  
~~~  
  
Der Abend war locker und lustig gewesen und es war beinahe Mitternacht, als Daniel völlig durchnässt vom Regen aber glücklich über seine gelungene Geburtstagsparty, den Fahrstuhl seines Apartmenthauses betrat. Die meisten seiner Geschenke, insbesondere die größeren, hatte er in seinem Büro im Stargate Center gelassen, da er sie nicht alle auf einmal tragen konnte. Noch nie hatte er so viele Geschenke bekommen und er freute sich innerlich sehr darüber, so gute Freunde zu haben. Nachdem er den Knopf für sein Stockwerk gedrückt hatte und der Fahrstuhl leicht ruckelnd nach oben fuhr, hörte er ein leises wimmern. Er nahm seine Brille, dessen Gläser mittlerweile völlig beschlagen waren, ab und sah hinter sich auf den Boden des Fahrstuhls und erspähte ein zusammengedrehtes feuchtes Handtuch. Und es bewegte sich! Erstaunt kniete Daniel nieder und hob das Bündel auf und sah vorsichtig hinein. "Oh mein Gott..."  
  
Als Daniel erkannt hatte, was in diesem Handtuch eingewickelt war, überkam ihm eine stille Wut darüber, wie furchtbar herzlos die Menschen sein konnten. Wie konnte jemand ein Tier in einem Fahrstuhl aussetzen? Zumindest sollte wohl sichergestellt sein, dass es gefunden werden würde. Endlich hielt der Fahrstuhl an und Daniel stieg aus und öffnete seine Wohnungstür. Vorsichtig legte er das Bündel auf den Küchentisch und schlug das Handtuch auseinander und brachte ein winziges zitterndes Bündel Fell zum Vorschein. Daniel holte schnell ein sauberes Handtuch aus seinem Badezimmer und legte das winzige Kätzchen hinein und tupfte das feuchte Fell vorsichtig trocken. Die Augen des Kätzchens hatten sich noch nicht geöffnet und es jammerte kläglich und kraftlos.  
  
Er schlug das Telefonbuch auf und wählte die Notrufnummer der örtlichen Tierklinik. Die rieten ihm, Kondensmilch mit Wasser und etwas Zucker vorsichtig zu erwärmen und auf Verlangen zu füttern und spätestens am nächsten Tag Aufzuchtsfutter für Katzenkinder zu besorgen. Wenn das Kätzchen überlebt, sollte er es in ein paar Wochen für die üblichen Impfungen und zur Kastration vorbeibringen. Er versprach es, bedankte sich und machte sich an seine Aufgabe.  
  
Er ging zum Kühlschrank und füllte etwas Kondensmilch, Wasser und ein bisschen Zucker in eine Tasse und erwärmte die Mischung langsam in der Mikrowelle. Daniel war zu müde und zu kalt jetzt noch einmal rauszugehen und zu versuchen, um diese Zeit noch von irgendwo her Aufzuchtsfutter für Katzenkinder zu bekommen. Außerdem regnete es mittlerweile sehr heftig. Er würde sich Morgen früh um das richtige Futter kümmern, doch zunächst musste das Kätzchen die Nacht überstehen.  
  
Nachdem die Milch warm genug war holte er eine Pipette aus seinem Badezimmerschrank, nahm das Kätzchen in eine Hand und setzte sich auf seine Couch. Er betrachtete sich das winzige Bündel noch einmal genauer und bestaunte das feine graue Fell und eine kleine Pfote mit winzigen Zehen streckte sich ihm entgegen. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, gab er dem Katzenbaby kaum eine Chance. Aber er wäre der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, der diesem Wesen diese eine Chance verweigern würde. Es hatte so lange durchgehalten, dass es für ihn klar war: Dieses Tier kämpft um sein Leben - es will überleben. Das graue Fell war so weich und das Kätzchen passte wie angegossen in seine Handfläche. Vorsichtig begann er es mit der Pipette zu füttern.  
  
Nachdem der Bauch des Kätzchen gefüllt war lehnte sich Daniel zurück in seine Couch, das Kätzchen hielt er in einer Armbeuge um spüren zu können, wenn es sich für die nächste Fütterung bemerkbar machen würde. Erschöpft schliefen beide ein.  
  
~~~  
  
Daniel war schon immer gegen viele Sachen allergisch gewesen, wie z.B. Graspollen. Doch zu seiner großen Erleichterung war er nicht gegen Katzenhaare allergisch. Nachdem das Kätzchen die Nacht überstanden hatte, hatte Daniel gleich am Morgen im Stargate Center angerufen und General Hammond um Urlaub gebeten, um sich um das Kätzchen kümmern zu können. General Hammond hatte er den wirklichen Grund für seinen Urlaubswunsch natürlich nicht verraten, sondern dass es sich um eine persönliche Angelegenheit handelte. Und da zur Zeit keine wichtigen Missionen bevorstanden, war der General glücklich gewesen, dem Wunsch seines überarbeiteten Archäologen nachzukommen.  
  
Seitdem waren einige Wochen vergangen und Kater war mittlerweile zu einem gesunden grauen Tiger herangewachsen. Er hatte eigentlich von vornherein nicht vorgehabt, seiner Katze einen Namen zu geben und weil ihm ohnehin kein passender Name eingefallen war, hatte es sich schnell eingebürgert, ihn einfach Kater zu nennen. Und er hatte alle Hände voll mit Kater zu tun. Eine Pflanze nach der anderen wurde beerdigt, seine Couch war zerkratzt und verlor immer mehr an Inhalt, da Kater es während seiner Abwesenheit als eine schöne Freitzeitbeschäftigung fand, die Füllungen rauszupflücken.  
  
Doch es waren natürlich gerade die schönen Momente mit Kater, die Daniel sehr zu schätzen wusste. Wenn sie beide abends gemeinsam auf der Couch lagen und er ein Buch las oder sich eine Dokumentation im Fernsehen ansah und Kater schnurrend auf seinem Oberkörper oder in seiner Armbeuge schlief. Oder wenn Daniel seinem Kater beim Erlegen eines hochaggressiven Waschlappens, Taschentuches oder Papierknäuel aus seinem Papierkorb zusah oder er Daniel selbst zum spielen aufforderte, indem er wiederholt versuchte, in seine Zehen zu beißen. Dieser Kater brachte Wärme in sein Leben und er genoß das Gefühl, von jemandem gebraucht und erwartet zu werden, wenn er nach Hause kam.  
  
~~~  
  
Auch Jack, Sam und Teal´C wussten nichts von Kater. Sie hatten bereits den Verdacht, dass sich Daniel eine Freundin zugelegt hatte, weil er nach seinem Urlaub immer pünktlich den Cheyenne Mountain verließ und die übrige Arbeit mit nach Hause nahm. Außerdem kam er kaum noch den Einladungen ins Kino oder zum Teamabend in Jack´s Haus nach.  
  
An diesem Abend hatten die drei beschlossen, Daniels Geheimnis aufzudecken und standen wenig später unangemeldet vor seiner Haustür.  
  
"Jack? Sam, Teal´C? Was machen Sie denn alle hier?" "Och, wir waren gerade in der Gegend und dachten, wir statten Ihnen einen kleinen Besuch ab. Man bekommt Sie ja kaum noch zu sehen." "Jack, ich bin immer in meinem Büro." "Ich meinte ja auch außerhalb der üblichen Arbeitszeiten, Daniel." Als Daniel die drei in sein Wohnzimmer ließ sah Sam, dass ein paar neugierige hellblaue Augen unter der Couch hervorblickten und das ganze Geschehen misstrauisch beobachteten.  
  
"Hey, wer bist Du denn?" Sam kniete sich in etwas Abstand vor der Couch nieder und versuchte, dass unbekannte Tierchen hervorzulocken. "Daniel?" "Äh, dass ist Kater, mein Haustier. Er wurde ausgesetzt und wäre gestorben, hätte ich mich nicht um ihn gekümmert." "Aber wer hat auf ihn aufgepasst, als wir neulich auf Mission waren?" wollte Jack wissen. "Ich habe eine Verbündete."  
  
"Cassandra," erklärte Sam mit einer Sicherheit, dass Daniel sie verdutzt ansah. "Woher wissen Sie das, Sam?" schmunzelte er. "Als ich neulich bei Janet und Cassie zu Hause war, habe ich Katzenspielzeug gefunden. Ich dachte, dass Cassie vielleicht auf die Katze der Nachbarn aufpasst, aber anscheinend war es Ihre." "Sie haben Recht, Sam."  
  
Daniel blickte unter die Couch. "Kater, komm raus. Niemand tut Dir etwas." Sam trat zurück um das Tier nicht noch mehr zu verschüchtern und der kleine Kater kam zögernd hervor. Er lief direkt zu Daniel, setzte sich auf seine Hinterbeine und sprang an ihm hoch. Dabei benutzte er seine Krallen, um sich an Daniel hochzuziehen. "Au, au, au, au, Kater!" Sam kicherte und Teal´C hob amüsiert seine linke Augenbraue. Als der Kater sicher auf seiner Schulter saß, bedeutete Daniel seinen Gästen, dass sie sich setzen sollten und ging in die Küche um Kaffee aufzusetzen. Als Daniel mit Kater an Teal´C vorbeiging, streubte sich der Kater plötzlich und fauchte Teal´C an, gleichzeitig krallte er sich fester in Daniels Schulter. "Au, Kater. Was soll denn das?!" "Es scheint so, Daniel Jackson, dass Dein Kater meinen Symbionten spührt." "Das ist faszinierend, Daniel," und Sam drehte sich zu ihrem CO. "Colonel, können Sie sich vorstellen, was das bedeutet?" "Natürlich, Carter. Wir setzen ab sofort Katzen als Warnsystem ein und positionieren sie um das Stargate, wenn wir wieder außerirdischen Besuch bekommen," entgegnete O´Neill ironisch und hob seine Augenbrauen. "Jack!" "Daniel, ich glaube die Idee, die der Colonel hier gerade hatte wäre durchaus vorstellbar," sagte Sam ernst, doch zwinkerte sie Daniel zu, ohne dass es der Colonel von seiner Position aus sehen konnte. "Was?! Wirklich?" fragte O´Neill überrascht und Daniel und Sam mussten lachten als Jack dann doch bemerkte, dass seine Teamkameraden ihn nur auf den Arm genommen hatten.  
  
Während Daniel in der Küche war und Kaffee aufsetzte redete Jack weiter. "Also haben Sie gar keine Freundin," sagte Jack resignierend und händigte Sam hinter Daniels Rücken einen 20-Dollar Schein rüber, den Sam schmunzelnd annahm. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es bei den Ta´uri üblich ist, sich Katzen zu halten. Auf Chulak ist es nur den Tempelpriestern gestattet. Katzen gelten bei uns als Heiligtum." Daniel kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Jack, der misstrauisch den kleinen grauen Tiger auf Daniels Schulter beobachtete, wie dieser ihn beobachtete.  
  
"Tja, in Ägypten war und ist es teilweise auch heute noch so, Teal´C. Aber hier ist es völlig normal, sich eine oder mehrere Katzen als Haustiere zu halten," erklärte Daniel. Der kleine Kater hatte mittlerweile seine Scheu vor den fremden Menschen verloren und kletterte wieder von Daniels Schulter. Er setzte sich direkt auf Jacks Schoß und sah ihn erwartungsvoll mit großen Augen an. Daniel, Sam und Teal´C beobachteten die beiden. Jack war unsicher, was der Kater von ihm wollte und blickte Daniel fragend an, doch der zuckte nur die Schultern.  
  
"Ich habe im Internet genauer über das Verhalten von Katzen recherchiert und rausgefunden, dass sich die meisten Katzen zu den Personen hingezogen fühlen, die nicht direkt auf sie zukommen und sich eher ablehnend verhalten. Offensichtlich ist es für sie ein Zeichen, dass diese Personen sich nicht für Katzen interessieren und daher auch keine Bedrohung darstellen." Kater bestätigte was Daniel gesagt hatte dadurch, dass er sich schnurrend zu einem Ball auf Jacks Schoß zusammenrollte und Jack ihn anfing zu streicheln. "Verräter," murmelte Daniel und ging in die Küche, um den Kaffee zu holen.  
  
~~~  
  
Als Daniel später am Abend ins Bett ging und sich zum schlafen auf den Bauch rollte, spürte er, wie sein Kater hinter seinem Rücken auf das Bett sprang. "Kater," murmelte Daniel schläfrig in sein Kissen, "Du weißt ganz genau, dass das Bett für Dich tabu ist." Als würde der Kater genau verstehen was Daniel ihm sagte, begann er auf seinen Rücken zu klettern und rollte sich über seinem Kreuz zusammen. Das weiche feine Fell strich über seine Haut, was Daniel leise zum lachen brachte. "Statt direkt auf dem Bett zu liegen, liegst Du jetzt also auf mir und meinst, dass es damit in Ordnung ist, hmm?" Daniel bekam ein deutliches Schnurren zur Antwort und ließ ihn ausnahmsweise, wo er war. Er musste zugeben, dass es sich schön warm und kuschelig anfühlte und etwas sehr beruhigendes hatte und bald waren sie beide eingeschlafen.  
  
~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen packte Daniel für die bevorstehende Mission einige Kleidungsstücke und Utensilien in einen kleinen Rucksack, die er mitnehmen wollte. Cassandra hatte er schon vor der letzten Mission einen Zweitschlüssel gegeben, damit sie nach Kater sehen konnte, solange er weg war. Kater saß in der Schlafzimmertür und beobachtete jeden seiner Handgriffe. Es war offensichtlich an seinem Blick zu erkennen, dass er wusste, dass sein Besitzer wieder für eine Weile unterwegs sein würde und schien nicht besonders begeistert zu sein.  
  
Als Daniel nach der letzten Mission wieder nach Hause gekommen war, erzählte ihm Cassie, dass Kater die ganze Zeit über, in der sie sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, am Fenster saß und nach ihm Ausschau gehalten hatte. Eine ganze Woche lang. Als Daniel dann endlich wieder durch die Tür kam und seine Wohnung betrat, wurde er von seinem Kater nur kurz begrüßt, bevor dieser in Daniels Schlafzimmer verschwand und für die nächsten Stunden unsichtbar blieb. Zweifellos wollte der Kater damit Daniel zeigen, wie böse er auf ihn war und Daniels schlechtes Gewissen blühte auf.  
  
Als es an der Tür klingelte und Daniel aufstand um Jack reinzulassen, bemerkte er nicht wie sein Kater in den noch offenen Rucksack schlüpfte. "Sind Sie soweit, Daniel?" fragte Jack. "Ja, ich hab alles, was wir brauchen" und er schloss die Schnalle und schwang sich den Rucksack über seine Schulter. Er drehte sich zur Schlafzimmertür, wo sein Kater noch einen Moment zuvor gesessen hatte und sah sich suchend nach ihm um. "Kater? Wo steckst Du?" Daniel schaute unter die Couch und lief durch den Rest der Wohnung auf der Suche nach seinem Kater, dessen plötzliche Abwesenheit er sich nicht erklären konnte. "Daniel?" "Ich kann ihn nicht finden, Jack." "Ich werde Ihnen schnell mit Suchen helfen."  
  
"Nein, vergessen Sie es, Jack. Wenn er den Beleidigten spielen will, dann soll er. Cassie kommt später nach der Schule vorbei und bis dahin wird er wieder aus seinem Versteck gekommen sein. Wir sollten jetzt wirklich los, es ist schon ziemlich spät." "Sie haben Recht. Wir sollten fahren." Daniel drehte sich noch einmal um und rief in den Raum, "Tschüß Kater. In drei Tagen bin ich wieder zurück" und Daniel zog hinter sich und Jack die Tür ins Schloss.  
  
~~~  
  
Als SG1 zwei Stunden später die andere Seite des Stargates erreichte, war es herrlich warm und die Sonne schien auf sie herab. Um das Stargate herum erstreckten sich blühende bunte Wiesen und Mischwälder, deren Baumkronen blaue Blüten trugen. Daniel war froh, seine Medikamente gegen seine Pollenallergie eingenommen zu haben. In der Ferne waren hohe schneebedeckte Berge zu sehen und er entschied, dass sie in Richtung des Gebirges wandern sollten. Nach einigen Stunden Marsch erreichten sie einen kleinen See und da es bereits dämmerte, befahl Jack in der Nähe des Sees das Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Sam testete das Wasser auf Trinkbarkeit und Teal´C observierte die nähere Umgebung nach ungewöhnlichen Fußspuren, die auf die evtl. Anwesenheit von Goa´ulds, oder anderen für sie gefährlich werdenden Geschöpfen, hinweisen konnten.  
  
Während Sam und Jack die Zelte aufbauten und Daniel sich daran machte, dass Feuer in Gang zu bringen und die MRE´s aufzuwärmen, erregte eine Bewegung in seinem Rucksack seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ahnungslos darüber, was sich darin verkrochen haben könnte, löste Daniel vorsichtig die Schnalle und blickte hinein und er war nicht wenig schockiert darüber, als ihm nur allzu vertraute Augen zurückblickten. "Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" fluchte Daniel laut, als sein Kater aus dem Rucksack und auf seinen Schoß sprang.  
  
~~~  
  
Zur selben Zeit in Colorado Springs durchsuchte Cassandra Fraiser jeden Winkel in Daniels Wohnung nach dem getigerten Kater. Verzweifelt und mit Tränen in den Augen rief sie ihre Mutter im Stargate Center an und Janet musste ihre Adoptivtochter beruhigen und bitten langsamer zu sprechen, da sie kein Wort verstand. "Jetzt atme einmal tief durch, Cassie. Was ist mit Daniels Kater?" "Er ist weg, Mom! Ich kann ihn nicht finden und sein Fressen, was Daniel ihm heute früh hingestellt hatte, hat er nicht angerührt." "Und Du hast überall gesucht, Schatz?" "Ja, Mom." schluchzte Cassie. "Ich weiß nicht, wo ich noch suchen soll. Ich habe auch schon im Treppenhaus nachgesehen, falls er durch die offene Tür entwischt sein sollte, aber da ist er auch nicht."  
  
"Hör zu, Cassie. Setz Dich hin, trink erstmal einen Schluck und beruhige Dich. Ich komme vorbei, sobald ich Dienstschluss habe und wir suchen noch einmal gemeinsam, okay?" "Okay Mom. Aber was ist, wenn wir ihn nicht finden? Daniel wird mir das bestimmt nie verzeihen." "Mach Dir mal darum nicht so viele Gedanken, Schatz. Bestimmt klärt sich alles auf." "Bis später, Mom."  
  
~~~  
  
"Daniel? Was ist los?", fragte Sam besorgt und lief zu ihm rüber mit O´Neill direkt hinter ihr. "Daniel! Was zum Teufel macht denn Ihr Kater hier?" brüllte Jack. "Tja, Jack. Offensichtlich hatte er sich in meinem Rucksack versteckt und wir konnten ihn daher Zuhause nicht finden." Daniels Kater drückte sich schutzsuchend näher an Daniel, der ihn zur Beruhigung kraulte. "Wollen Sie mir etwa erzählen, dass Sie die ganze Zeit über nicht bemerkt haben, dass eine Katze in Ihrem Rucksack saß?" "Sie tun so, als hätte ich ihn absichtlich hierher geschmuggelt, Jack!" "Nun ja, Daniel, nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber ich würde es Ihnen durchaus zutrauen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Sie etwas total verrücktes anstellen." "Was genau wollen Sie denn damit sagen?" fragte Daniel empört. Gerade als Jack Luft holte fuhr Sam dazwischen. "Sir! Ich glaube nicht, dass Daniel so etwas absichtlich machen würden. Und Daniel, Sie müssen in Zukunft besser auf Ihren Kater aufpassen. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Aber wo er jetzt hier ist, müssen wir so gut wie möglich damit klarkommen. Immerhin wird er uns Mäuse oder ähnliches aus dem Camp fernhalten."  
  
"Wollen Sie es ihr sagen, Daniel? Oder soll ich es tun?" und Jack blickte höhnisch auf Daniel und seinen Kater. Daniels Ohren wurden plötzlich rot und er senkte seinen Kopf.  
  
"Was meinen Sie damit, Colonel?" Sam sah neugierig von ihrem CO zu Daniel. "Daniel?" Sie hörte, wie Daniel etwas murmelte, konnte es jedoch nicht verstehen. Allerdings war sie sicher, dass Teal´C es gehört hatte, denn seine Augenbraue kletterte wieder gen Himmel und seine Mundwinkel ließen ohne Zweifel ein angedeutetes Lächeln erkennen. Auch Jack grinste. "Nochmal lauter, Daniel."  
  
Daniel blickte auf und schoß Jack einen entnervten Blick zu. "Ich sagte, Kater hat Angst vor kleinen Tieren. Er läuft weg, sobald er eine Maus oder sogar nur eine Spinne sieht und kommt erst wieder aus seinem Versteck, wenn ich das Krabbeltier beseitigt habe." Sam prustete los vor Lachen und drehte sich von Daniel weg, der sie sichtlich sauer ansah. Was erwarteten seine Freunde denn von seiner Kater? Er war eine Hauskatze und kein Straßenkater.  
  
Daniel wusste zwar, dass Jack kein Katzenfreund war und er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Jack seinen Kater nicht zurücklassen würde, aber im Augenblick war er sich doch nicht mehr so ganz sicher, jetzt, wo sich sein Kater auch noch als unpraktischer Angsthase entpuppt hatte. Immerhin war dies eine Mission und Jack war verantwortlich für sein Team.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt, Jack?" fragte ihn Daniel besorgt. Sie konnten doch nicht die ganze Erkundungsmission wegen einer Katze abbrechen. "Wir werden den Kater wohl mitnehmen müssen. Sollten wir in eine schlimme Situation geraten, haben wir wenigstens noch etwas zusätzliches Proviant," erklärte Jack sarkastisch. "Jack!" "Colonel!" "Okay, okay. Nehmen Sie Ihren Kater an die Leine, Daniel und passen Sie ja auf ihn auf. Wir haben keine Zeit für weitere Versteckspielchen, verstanden?" "Natürlich, Jack." Daniel band einige Extra-Schnürsenkel zusammen und knotete diese an das rote Halsband seines Katers, der in seinem Schoß lag. Anschließend kümmerte sich Daniel weiter um das Essen und Jack und Sam bauten weiter die Zelte auf. Auch wenn Jack einige Meter von Daniel entfernt war, konnte Daniel ihn leise fluchen hören. Er seufzte leise und sah wieder auf seinen Kater, der mit großen unschuldigen Augen zu ihm auf sah. Daniel lächelte milde und tätschelte ihm den Kopf.  
  
Daniel musste sich sein Abendessen mit seinem Kater teilen und es war für ihn nicht viel übrig geblieben. Offensichtlich reichte es nicht, dass sich die Katze bereits durch seinen Vorrat an Schokoriegel durchgefuttert hatte, während er die ganze Zeit in seinem Rucksack gesessen hatte. Zu allem Überfluß fing er jetzt auch noch an übermütig herum zu springen und zu versuchen, Daniel zum Spielen aufzufordern. Als der Kater damit offensichtlich keinen Erfolg hatte, versuchte er es bei Sam, die seiner Aufforderung dankbar nachkam. Nichts war schlimmer als den Abend mit ihrem Team zu verbringen, dass sich nur gegenseitig anschwieg.  
  
Jack und Teal´C beobachteten Sam und den Kater beim Spielen. Sam hatte einen kleinen Ast mit Blättern und schwenkte diesen hin und her während der Kater ihn zu greifen versuchte und alternativ immer wieder in Sams Stiefel biß. Als Jack zu Daniel rübersah zuckte dieser nur seine Schultern. Jack nickte stumm, als würde es für ihn total Sinn ergeben. Ein Themawechsel wäre jetzt sicher angebracht. "Wieso heißt Ihr Kater eigentlich Kater? Jemanden mit drei Doktortiteln sollte doch wohl ein passender Name für seine Katze einfallen." "Ich weiss auch nicht, irgendwie schien keiner so richtig zu passen." "Tja, sollte diese Erkundungsmission scheitern haben wir wenigstens die Möglichkeit eine andere Mission zu erfüllen." Sam sah ihren CO irritiert an. "Und was wäre die zweite Mission, Sir?" "Na Daniels Kater einen vernünftigen Namen zu besorgen, Carter." lachte Jack. In diesem Moment erspähte der Kater einen großen blauen Käfer, der in seine Richtung krabbelte und er rannte sofort hilfesuchend zu Daniel. Kaum hatte Sam Daniel die Leine zugereicht, krabbelte der Kater sofort schutzsuchend unter seine Jacke. "Ich hätte da auch schon einen Namen," sagte Jack und Daniel sah ihn an, ahnend was jetzt kommen würde. "Skippy. Wie das Buschkänguruh." Bevor Daniel seine Meinung zu diesem albernen Namen äußern konnte, brachte sich Teal´C ins Gespräch ein. "Ich stimme O´Neill zu. Der Name für den Kater wäre durchaus zutreffend, Daniel Jackson." Der Abend endete locker. Daniel verteidigte seinen Kater noch eine Zeitlang gegen seine lachenden und hänselnden Teamkameraden und am Ende lachte er mit.  
  
Als der Colonel später Daniel zur zweiten Wache wecken wollte, hielt er bei dem Anblick, dass sich ihm bot, überrascht inne. Daniel lag wie üblich auf dem Bauch, seine Arme unter seinem Kopf verschränkt mit dem Kater zusammengerollt auf seinem Rücken. Den offenen Schlafsack hatte der kleine Tiger mit seinen Hinterbeinen anscheinend Stück für Stück runtergestrampelt und jetzt schnurrte das Tier seelig im Schlaf. Wie gut, dass die Temperatur auf diesem Planeten kaum gefallen war und es kam dem Colonel plötzlich bei diesem Anblick in den Sinn, dass es bereits eine, für die zwei selbstverständlich gewordene, Schlafposition sein musste und er schlich leise zu seinem Rucksack um seine Kamera zu finden. Jack grinste spitzbübisch als er sich vorstellte wieviele, insbesonders weibliche Mitarbeiter im SGC, auf das Foto scharf sein würden und es den Unterhaltungswert am Arbeitsplatz für die nächsten Wochen bestimmt immens verbessern würde. Er hoffte, dass das Foto trotz der Dunkelheit gut zu erkennen sein würde.  
  
Durch das Blitzlicht der Kamera schoss der Kopf des kleinen Katers erschrocken hoch und blinzelte verschlafen in Jacks Richtung, gähnte herzzerreissend und kuschelte sich dichter an Daniel, so dass der Kater jetzt Jack seinen Rücken zukehrt hatte. Zu schade, dass er den Kater nun doch wecken musste, dachte sich Jack schelmisch, als er Daniel vorsichtig an der Schulter wachrüttelte. "Daniel. Zeit für Ihre Wache." "Hmmmmpf." Als Daniel sich umdrehte rutschte der Kater von seiner bequemen Schlafposition auf seinem Rücken und maunzte in Protest. Jack grinste schadenfroh als er in seinen Schlafsack kroch und sah, wie Daniel verschlafen aus dem Zelt schlurfte und ein ebenso verschlafener grauer Kater mit zerknautschten Schnurrhaaren an der Katzenleine seinem Besitzer hinterher trottete.  
  
Daniel ging müde zum Feuer und goß sich erstmal einen Becher Kaffee ein und spürte am Zug der Leine, dass sich sein kleiner Tiger unbedingt auf die Suche nach einem Katzenklo machen wollte. "Hätte Dir das nicht schon früher einfallen können, " murmelte Daniel ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll und führte sein Haustier etwas abseits des Lager, wo es sein Geschäft verrichten konnte. Der kleine Kater stand jedoch nur da und blickte trotzig zu Daniel auf. "Was? Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, Du hättest auch noch eine schüchterne Blase, Freundchen!" "Miau." Die Augen verdrehend band Daniel die Leine an einem Ast fest und ging wieder zurück ins Feuer. Von dort aus konnte er erkennen, wie das Tier anfing ein Loch in die weiche Erde zu buddeln. Daniel schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Der Kater ist wirklich nicht mehr normal." sagte er zu sich selbst und schmunzelte.  
  
Kurz darauf merkte er, dass der Kater unruhig geworden war und kläglich anfing zu miauen. Daniel stand sofort auf und während er zu seiner Katze ging schaute er sich vorsichtig um, eine Hand an seiner Waffe. Er hatte keine Ahnung was Kater spürte, es könnte ein Feind sein, vielleicht ein Goa´uld - oder auch bloß eine Ameise. "Was hast Du, Kater?" flüsterte er leise und band das Tier los. Der Kater schoss sofort in Richtung Zelt, wohl um Schutz zu suchen. Und eins stand für Daniel fest, diesmal war es kein Krabbeltierchen. Daniel vertraute den tierischen Instinkten und weckte Jack und die anderen. Auch Jack hatte als ehemaliger Hundebesitzer so einige Erfahrungen mit den Instinkten der Tiere und er beschloss, dass sie alle runter zum See gehen sollten. Sollte durch eine unbekannte Gefahr ein Angriff bevorstehen, würden sie wenigstens dort nicht von allen vier Seiten angegriffen werden. Daniel klemmte sich seinen Kater unter den Arm und alle liefen bewaffnet runter zum See, wo sie das Schlimmste erwarteten.  
  
Kaum hatten sie den See erreicht, fing die Erde an zu beben. Es reisste ihnen den Boden unter ihren Füßen weg und an einigen Stellen bekam die Erde tiefe Risse, aus denen heisser Dampf empor stieg. Einige Tiere flüchteten an ihnen vorbei und die Bäume hinauf, von denen Blüten, Äste und nussartige Früchte fielen.  
  
Nach drei unendlich scheinenden Minuten war das Beben endlich vorbei. Das Wasser des Sees war über die Ufer getreten und hatte die Vier hüfthoch völlig durchnässt mit Schlamm. Einige Bäume waren umgestürzt und als sie wieder ihr Camp erreichten, war von ihrer Ausrüstung nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Eine tiefe Erdspalte hatte zwei Zelte ins Erdinnere gerissen, auf Sams Zelt war ein großer Baum gestürzt und hatte alles, was sich darin befand, zerstört.  
  
Keiner von ihnen wäre wohl mit dem Leben davongekommen, wären sie von Daniels Kater nicht rechtzeitig vorgewarnt worden. Zitternd vor Schock drückte Daniel seinen Kater fest an sich als sie sich genauer umsahen. Ein kurzer Blick in die Erdspalte bestätigte Jack, dass es keine Chance gegeben hätte. In der Tiefe der Spalte erkannte er den Fluß eines gewaltigen Magmastromes und eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken. Auch aus Sams Zelt war nichts mehr zu retten gewesen. Bis auf die Waffen, dem GDO und ihrer Kleidung standen sie mit völlig leeren Händen da.  
  
"O´Neill. Wir sollten sofort zum Stargate aufbrechen. Wenn noch weitere schwere Nachbeben kommen, wäre es unter Umständen fatal hier zu verweilen, wo die Erde bereits aufgebrochen ist." "Ich stimme Dir zu, Teal´C. Wir brechen sofort auf."  
  
~~~  
  
Einige Stunden später trat SG1 völlig erschöpft, nass, dreckig und mit blankliegenden Nerven durch das Stargate ins heimatliche SGC. General Hammond erwartete sie bereits im Torraum und trat auf das Eliteteam zu. Als er näher kam sah er, dass Dr. Jackson eine kleine graue Katze auf dem Arm hielt und er deutete fragend auf das Tier, dass ihn misstrauisch ansah. "Existieren auf P9X-336 etwa auch Katzen wie bei uns auf der Erde?" Daniel lächelte verlegen. "Äh, nicht so ganz, General. Das ist, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, meine Katze. Er hatte sich in meinem Rucksack versteckt und ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, bis ich meinen Rucksack gestern abend ausgepackt habe."  
  
"Dr. Jackson. Ich hätte von Ihnen mehr Genauigkeit und Professionalität erwartet," ermahnte ihn der General rügend. Doch bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, wurde er von O´Neill unterbrochen. "General. Ich halte es für nötig zu erwähnen, dass Dr. Jacksons Kater uns auf P9X-336 das Leben gerettet hat." "Erklären Sie das bitte genauer, Colonel." "Ein schweres Erdbeben. Hätte der Kater nicht Alarm geschlagen wären wir jetzt alle tot. Von unserem Camp ist nichts mehr übrig geblieben, Sir." Der General holte tief Luft und betrachtete sich den graugetigerten Kater genauer, bevor er seine Hand ausstreckte und dem Tier über den Rücken streichelte. Der Kater lehnte sich schnurrend in die wohltuenden Streicheleinheiten, sehr zu Daniels missfallen. Mittlerweile hielt er seinen Kater für absolut bestechlich. Anscheinend braucht ihn jeder Fremde nur einmal streicheln und er wurde sofort adoptiert, dachte sich Daniel etwas eifersüchtig.  
  
"Dies ist nicht zufällig die Katze, die Dr. Fraiser und Cassandra in den letzten Stunden soviel Kummer bereitet hat, oder?" fragte der General, als ihm einfiel, was Doktor Fraiser ihm gestern abend anvertraut hatte, als sie ihn darum bat etwas früher gehen zu dürfen. "Oh Gott, die arme Cassie," sagte Daniel, "es muß ihr einen fürchterlichen Schreck eingejagt haben, als sie ihn gestern nicht gefunden hat." "Sie sollten Dr. Fraiser gleich Bescheid sagen, damit sie sich nicht noch weiter unnötig Sorgen machen, Dr. Jackson." "Das werde ich gleich tun, General." "Und ich erwarte von Ihnen allen wie immer einen detailierten Bereicht über das, was passiert ist. Dr. Fraiser erwartet Sie jetzt zur Routineuntersuchung auf der Krankenstation und anschließend fahren Sie alle nach Hause und schlafen sich aus. Die Missionsbesprechung findet Morgen um 13:00 Uhr statt. Sie können jetzt wegtreten." "Danke sehr, Sir."  
  
Als SG1 gerade den Torraum verlassen wollte, rief General Hammond ihnen noch einmal hinterher.  
  
"Ach Colonel, Dr. Jackson! Ihnen ist sicher klar, dass wir einer Katze keinen Orden verleihen können für seinen lebensrettenden Einsatz, nicht wahr?" lachte General Hammond scherzend. "Äh, natürlich nicht, Sir." Und Jack sah seinen Vorgesetzten etwas irritiert an und ahnte, dass noch etwas kommen sollte. "Nichts desto trotz sollte er natürlich eine Belohnung bekommen. Womit kann die Air Force Ihrem Kater für die Rettung seines ersten und wichtigsten SG- Teams eine Freude machen, Doktor?" Daniel lächelte, offensichtlich etwas peinlich berührt und tätschelte seinem Kater mit der Handfläche neckisch auf seinen Kopf, so dass dieser leicht auf und ab nickte. "Um ehrlich zu sein, General. Pasheedo hat eine große Vorliebe für Fliederbeersaft." "Pasheedo?" fragten SG1 und der General gleichzeitig. "Das ist der Name, dem ich ihm heute gegeben habe." "Und Ihr Kater steht auf Fliederbeersaft, Daniel?" fragte der Colonel ungläubig. "Einige Katzen tun das, Jack." Der General lachte kopfschüttelnd und seufzte tief. "Nun gut, Dr. Jackson. Dann schickt Ihnen die Air Force in Kürze eine Ladung Fliederbeersaft nach Hause." "Ja, Sir. Vielen Dank, Sir."  
  
Lachend verließ SG1 den Torraum. So wie es aussah, hatten sie von diesem Tage an ein neues Maskottchen.  
  
Ende  
  
Hat Euch die Geschichte gefallen? Bitte Feedback an: Cream0575@aol.com 


End file.
